


where the young people go to have fun

by Mossy_Bench



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/Mossy_Bench
Summary: Biggs's send-off is less than ideal.The night Biggs leaves for the Academy, he invites Luke to go to Volens Canyon before he leaves. Luke agrees, not knowing why most people go there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveispurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveispurple/gifts).



> Per request, I wrote something pre-Biggs's departure. I hope you enjoy this fic, and that you enjoyed this exchange! <3

Luke hefted up the last box of Biggs's possessions, following Biggs out of his now-bare room. "I can't believe this is really happening," he said.

Biggs, carrying a box of his own, turned his head to respond. "Me neither," he said with a sigh. "I thought it'd be a lot different."

"So did I," Luke admitted ruefully, as they made their way to the garage. The two of them set the boxes in Biggs's bulky speeder, painted bright red. The speeder made an ominous creaking sound, betraying its age.

Sometimes, Luke thought, as they headed outside, he forgot that Biggs was just as poor as he was. It was the solid way Biggs acted - confident, good-natured - that made him seem meant for other things. He didn't belong on Tatooine. He was meant to be up in the stars. _Just like me,_ Luke reminded himself, as they walked out of Biggs's squat, sun-bleached house, up to ground-level. It was much brighter outdoors, but Luke's eyes adjusted quickly.

Luke squinted up at the empty, pale blue sky. But the stars seemed awfully far away, these days, and another harvest season too long a wait.

"I really thought we'd be going together," Biggs said. He was not looking at Luke, but at Tatooine around him, its dunes and vaporators, as though it was something he might miss. Then he turned back to Luke. "I don't know what I'm going to do up there without you, kid."

Luke's heart lurched. "You won't be alone."

"Yeah, but they're not you." Biggs dropped his arm around Luke's shoulders; Luke froze, did not pull away, but he was too afraid to lean into Biggs's body, did not dare.

Luke found Biggs's eyes. They were startlingly close, and warm as ever. "Biggs?"

"Yeah?" Biggs's voice was quiet, but held a trace of defiance, like he knew what Luke was thinking.

Luke smiled tentatively. "You'll write?"

"As often as I can."

Luke felt Biggs's fingers running through his hair. "You'll visit?"

"Whenever there's a chance." Then he gave Luke's arm a comforting squeeze. "And hey. Before you know it, we'll be up there with together, and no one'll stop us."

"No one," Luke echoed, though his heart wasn't completely into it. Biggs surely noticed, because he clapped Luke's shoulder.

"You know what we should do?"

"What?" Luke asked, glad for a distraction.

"We should stop by Volens Canyon," Biggs said, sounding oddly hesitant. "I mean - my folks won't miss a thing, they'll understand. And surely your uncle'll let you off today."

"Sounds great!" Luke said, enthusiastic to support any of Biggs's endeavors. He was also quite flattered. He'd heard of the place before - Volens Canyon was an out-of-the-way, rocky pass, surrounded by a canyon. More importantly, it was where sweethearts went to be in each other's company. Camie and Fixer went there all the time. "I've actually never been, so that should be exciting."

"Never been!" Biggs exclaimed. "I don't believe it."

Luke shrugged. "Uncle Owen's always said it'll only lead to trouble." 

"Not if you're real careful," Biggs said, dismissing Luke's uncle's warning so easily that Luke knew Biggs had to be right.

"Should I bring anything?" Luke wondered aloud.

"No! No. I'll take care of everything. Don't worry about. And if you haven't got other plans - why not leave now?"

"But we can't take your speeder," Luke said, gesturing towards the garage, where the vehicle was loaded up with Biggs's belongings.

Biggs winked. "My pa's speeder is still there, isn't it?"

"No!" Luke exclaimed, but he was grinning. "You wouldn't dare."

"My folks can't get angry at me," Biggs pointed out. "It's my last day. Alright. I'll go inside and get everything. Don't you go to any trouble." He clapped Luke's shoulders, but his hand rested there. "Look, kid, I - I'm glad you want to go with me. You won't regret it."

"I hope not," Luke said, teasingly shoving Biggs's hand off. "Come on, hurry up so we can head on out. I have to be back by the second sundown."

Biggs laughed but did as Luke said, and Luke felt his spirits rise as Biggs went back indoors. Maybe this day would turn out alright after all.

\- - - 

"Woah," Luke said, peering down excitedly at the ravines yawning below them. It was an intimidating sight, but Luke didn't feel afraid at all. Not with Biggs, a warm presence right behind him. Luke craned his head to try to see the other side of one of the rocky red cliffs.

"You're making me nervous, standing so close to the edge," Biggs said. "Let's go back."

Luke peeked down one last time, wondering if there was something other than jawas or bandits down there. He sighed inwardly. Probably not. He joined Biggs under the shade of a tall, crumbling old shelter - probably an remnant of one of the failed colonizations of Tatooine. His uncle had told Luke about them, back when he was very young. Luke couldn't remember much now, but he was sure that the colonies didn't fail because of poor housing - this shelter was still standing, and it had to be older than anyone Luke knew.

Luke sat down, not minding the sand or the rocks. He'd been used to them ever since he was young. "Someday, we should fly our skyhoppers down there," Biggs said, gesturing to the canyon yawning before them.

"Someday," Luke echoed, though he found himself wishing that 'someday' had a fixed date. Then Luke shook his head. It was Biggs's last day, and it should be a happy one. He shouldn't be thinking that way.

"So, what do people usually do here?" Luke asked.

"Uh. Talk, I guess," Biggs said, not looking at him in the eyes.

Luke's eyebrows rose, but he dutifully racked his head for conversation topics. Luke had already grilled Biggs of all the details of the Academy - the schedule, the instructors, what ships they might handle. . . . Still, Biggs must be excited about it. "So, the Academy -"

But Biggs shook his head. "Enough about the Academy. It's going to be all I think about for the next season. You know, I think I might actually miss this hunk of rock."

Luke sat up, astonished. "You can't be serious. All we talk about is getting away from here."

"It's been my home for years," Biggs said, looking out over the canyon with wistfulness, somehow, in his eyes. Then he looked back at Luke. "You've got to understand."

Luke really didn't, but he was hesitant to tell that to Biggs. "Alright. If you want to talk about something else, answer my question. Why _do_ people really come up here? I know you were lying earlier, when you said you didn't know. Come on - it can't be that bad."

Biggs's face reddened. "Well, you see, when I suggested going here, I didn't know that you . . . what I'm trying to say . . ." Not much progress was going to be made if Biggs kept carrying on like that. Luke sighed.

"Come on, I can handle it," Luke said crossly. "Honestly. Sometimes you treat me like a little kid, Biggs."

Right then, Luke heard a peal of laughter. He jumped up immediately. Biggs stood as well. Luke's mind spun wildly, considering various threats: sandcrawlers, raiders, thieves . . .

But it was only Camie, hiking up the narrow path, Fixer trailing behind her. She looked at Luke, and said, sounding strangely approving, "Well, well, well. Look's like Wormie's got a spine after all. Did you hear that, Darklighter? Better give him what he wants." She looked amused, knowing something Luke didn't, and Luke's stomach got a squirming feeling, like he wasn't going to like Biggs's answer.

"What are you two doing here?" Biggs said.

"Just wanted to fool around," Fixer said, arms crossed. He, too, looked amused. "Didn't know you had the place reserved." 

Luke bit his lip. Surely he'd misheard Fixer. "Wait. Are you saying -" He turned to Biggs, as his stomach dropped. "Biggs!"

Biggs had a panicked look on his face, and Luke, not patient enough to wait for him to speak, turned back to Camie and Fixer. "What did you think we were doing?" he asked, flustered.

"Each other," Camie said, and Luke could hear the grin in her voice. When Luke refused to look at her, she said, coaxingly, "Come on, what was I supposed to think?"

"I didn't know that this place was for - that," Luke said, flapping his hand vaguely. He rounded on Biggs, jabbing his finger. "And you - you didn't even tell me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect that you wouldn't -" Biggs stammered, so unlike himself that Luke found his anger deflating.

"I know. I just . . . feel like an idiot," Luke said, rubbing his face. "Listen. Your folks are probably wondering where we've been. Let's head back." To Camie, he said, "You can have the place."

Camie raised an eyebrow. "Thanks. See you, Wormie. And Biggs, take care up there. Come by and visit."

She elbowed Fixer, who was looking a little disgruntled. "Yeah," he echoed. "Take care."

Biggs nodded, smiling, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I will."

\- - - 

As Luke and Biggs wordlessly boarded the speeder and headed home, Luke tried his best to relax. This was not how he wanted to say goodbye to Biggs. But the first sun was already starting to set, and Biggs left at nightfall.

"I'm sorry," Biggs said, breaking the silence between them. "I shouldn't have presumed any of that."

Luke shrugged, staring down in his lap. He was not sure what to say in response. Instead he looked over at Biggs, who in turn was staring determinedly at the path before them.

Luke felt a frustrated sigh spill from his lips. "You know what? Forget it. I don't care what just happened. You and I - what's important is you're leaving, and sure as anything, we're going to make the most of your last day."

Biggs was still looking ahead of him, but Luke could see the small quirk in his mouth. "Yeah?"

Luke nodded, feeling hopelessly glad about that small smile. "Yeah. My uncle will be angry if we get back late, but I don't care." Fiercely, he repeated, "I _don't_. We can take our time, as much time as we want." Luke paused. "And - maybe we can give Volens Canyon a go, next time you come by."

Biggs finally glanced over at Luke. "I hope that's a promise," he said.

Luke found his chest growing warm. The suns were behind them and Biggs's face was wonderfully sharp with light and shadow. Biggs was leaving, but he'd come back. And one day, soon, Luke would be up in the stars with him.

Luke grinned back at him. "It is."

And no one would stop them.


End file.
